Data Network Telephony (DNT), which encompasses Internet Protocol Network Telephony (IPNT), is a relatively recent development in the art of telecommunications wherein a communication center connected to a Wide Area Network (WAN) may receive and initiate multimedia transactions such as E-mails, IP phone calls, IP Video transaction, and the like.
Man-DNT enhanced communication centers known to the inventor also maintain computer telephony integration (CTI) capabilities for connection-oriented-switched-telephony (COST) telephone systems, which are the conventional, dedicated-connection telephone systems. Such communication centers may receive calls from a digital data packet network such as the Internet, or from a traditional COST telephony network.
Continuing development in the field of IPNT has led to varying sorts of IP phone applications that are adapted as communication tools used in business as well as in the private domain. IP phone applications are typically proprietary programs used in a service wherein one must subscribe to or purchase a software application, install an instance of the software on one's personal computer, and run the application whenever calling out or receiving incoming calls from others.
Many existing IP phone applications also come with a variety of other options available to a user. These additional options include file sharing, file transfer, messaging, conferencing, and so on. In particular instances, video conferencing is also available with such applications. General requirements for using one of these applications include Internet connectivity, sound card installation and configuration, speaker and microphone apparatus, and in some cases, a video capture device and video data send and receive capabilities.
Although these communication programs lend much to the field of DNT, they are designed largely for recreation or entertainment purposes and there are some inconveniences which must be endured by the user operating such a program. For example, a successful connection from a caller using an IP program to an individual using a compatible program generally requires that the individual and the caller be connected via a directory-network-server adapted to effect connection. These servers are maintained by the company or other organization providing the application. Often, there are several if not dozens of servers to choose from. Many of these servers may be down or off-line when a user attempts to connect. Waiting to connect to a server can frustrate a caller especially if the wait is for a considerable time period.
Another issue is that current IP applications are not largely compatible with IP applications of varying manufacture due, at least in part, to their proprietary nature. Furthermore, there are considerable download and configuration requirements with which one must contend when installing an IP application. In some cases, only specific hardware elements are supported and required before the application may be launched.
The issues described above apply both to the business community and to the private sector. Therefore, it is desired, at least from a perspective that focuses on business use of IP applications, that a more direct approach to such communication be achieved minimizing inconvenience to users wishing to communicate via IP phone.
More particularly in business, such as in the environment of a company-hosted communication center, it is desired that callers have IP programs that are compatible to those supported by the center. If a caller has an IP program that is not compatible with the communication center's supported IP application(s), he or she may not wish to install and configure yet another program. Software installations of numerous IP programs take otherwise available drive space and can be confusing in terms of deciding which program to use.
What is clearly needed is an embedded IP phone module, such as in a WEB page, that enables a single and direct customer interaction with a predetermined number in a fashion that minimizes any inconvenience caused by downloading, installing, or configuring operations that are required with traditional IP phone applications.